


Snitch [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Bigotry, Drama, Epistolary, Future Fic, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thorfinn Rowle, Death Eater, is alive and dwelling in Akureyri, Iceland.<i> Ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Viktor Krum receives a mysterious letter and becomes entangled with an anonymous informant.</i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snitch [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208321) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162014062101.zip) (118 MBs)

**Length: 2:06:22**


End file.
